Out of the Question
by Jane Glass
Summary: Zuko turns to glare at whoever cut him short, but his expression went completely blank when he spots the girl who he barely knew, "Jin?" Many things could happen in the future, but she was out of the question. (Zuko/Mai and slight Zuko/Jin)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**A.N.: Okay, so this is after Zuko becomes the new Fire Lord. Zuko/Mai and slight Zuko/Jin. Nothing bad happens, but it's rated T because of my paranoia. One-shot.  
**

**Enjoy. **

The celebration of the new Fire Lord was going considerably well, though Zuko felt a bit nervous and slightly stupid, being new to everything was not only embarrassing, but also annoying.

He's currently talking to an older man about the future of the nations. It was unbelievably boring. The man seemed to ask questions, and then criticize Zuko's answers. He was stubborn and hard-headed and... Zuko bit his lower lip, trying to hold in angry words that he's tempted to shout at the old man.

"Aren't you too young to rule?"

Zuko sighs, "I really don't think age is important, sir." _Why am I calling him sir? He should be calling me sir! Or he should at least be nicer._

"How old are you?"

Zuko presses a hand to his forehead, "Look-"

"Lee!"

Zuko turns to glare at whoever cut him short, but his expression went completely blank when he spots the girl who he barely knew, "Jin?"

He always thought a lot about her. He had liked her. The reason he left her had been because it wouldn't have worked. Everything had been complicated. Things were still kind of complicated.

The old gray-haired stubborn and cranky man walks off, seeming annoyed by the girl who had interrupted Zuko, "It was a boring conversation anyways."

"Hey, Lee."

Zuko turns to Jin again, frowning slightly, "Uh-hi."

Jin seems happy, but slightly...angry? She stares at him, "Or should I call you Zuko, now?"

Zuko begins playing with the cuff of his sleeve, not looking at her now, "Yeah," he glances at her, "it's complicated."

"Isn't it always?" She gave a bitter laugh, her voice breaking slightly.

"I'm sorry."

Jin shakes her head, "Don't apologize without knowing if you mean it."

Zuko's honey-color, sad eyes look into her watery gold-green ones, "I am sorry that it's so complicated."

Jin's hands shook involuntarily as tears try to spill over, but she wipes them away. Zuko remains silent as he watches. He could only wonder what was going through her mind. He could only wish to make his and her pain go away. He could only shove his own feelings aside. He could only shove her away.

"You were chasing the Avatar, right?"

Zuko nods silently, trying to not reach forward and hold her.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie?"

He sighs, looking around at boring people who were chatting about boring things. He likes boring things. Things that are less complicated.

His whole life is a complicated mess. He sighs again, turning to meet the eyes that were begging for the truth that they deserved, "I...was chasing the Avatar because...if caught him then I would be able to return home and regain my honor...I thought. And I didn't tell you because...I...I was afraid of what would happen. I didn't want to because I thought it'd draw attention to me and my uncle. And...part of me wanted to forget who I was... I wanted you to see me as someone else. Be someone different for a little while...but I couldn't."

Jin stares at him, her eyes still watery, "So how did you get here?"

Zuko glances at her, "I...changed. I now know that honor cannot be taken or given to anyone by anyone. I hadn't been trusted by the Avatar and his friends when I first tried to tell them that I wanted to help defeat my father, but soon I gained their trust. Aang's my best friend now... I like my new life, it's easier."

Jin smiles weakly, then looks down as more tears break the smile, leaving a broken smile in it's place. She sobs, "Mai's your girlfriend, right?"

Zuko can't stop his hand as he wipes her tears away, "Yes... And I'm sorry for that, too. I didn't mean for things to happen the way they did."

She nods, "I-I know." Zuko grabs her hand and leads her away from the crowed place, taking her to a garden around the other side of the palace.

He tugs her arm slightly and she sits next to him, still wiping away tears that just kept coming, "I-I'm sorry...today must...must be special to you."

He smiles softly, "It's weird how nothing ever turns out the way we plan it." Jin nods, still looking broken.

Zuko pulls her into a half hug, "I'm sorry," he murmurs, "I know things could have been different...but this is what happened. I wish I could change things, but even if I could, I don't know what would happen."

Jin pulls away only slightly, staring into his eyes with hope, "You still don't know what will happen. What could happen, though...you know what could happen."

He stares at her and swallows, doubt and hope building at the same time. He could feel her breath against his face, could smell her flower-scented hair, could see every color in her eyes. Time is nothing, the place they're at isn't there, the sounds aren't heard...and the only thing they see is the could-be future that is visible only through their eyes...and the only thing they feel is the others soft lips.

It all shatters seconds after it began.

Zuko pulls away, staring at her still, then stands abruptly, "I...I have a life...there are a lot of things that could happen, Jin...this isn't one of them."

Jin looks down, nodding, "I...I'm sorry. I'm happy that I understand you better. And I'm happy for you...but I should be going, right?"

Zuko nods, looking away, "Have a good day."

Jin stands slowly, "Just know that...I'll always...be a friend."

He turns to smile, "Of course," he begins walking away, "goodbye...Jin."

She can never be anything more than a friend. Maybe nothing more than a stranger. Many things could happen in the future, but she was out of the question.


End file.
